Of German beer and Stern Italians
by Libideth
Summary: Sucky title... Anyway this is my first Gerita and thus would like all you people to go easy on me! : 3 Better summary inside. Rated T for slight shonen-ai and language. ENJOY


My first Gerita fanfic! Really light, really weird and just something I randomly wrote for a fanfic I wanted to start but didn't. This is a one-shot. That is unless someone wants some more. ; ) Haha. Light yaoi. BoyXBoy. Don't like don't read. Oh and it's in present tense. I wanted to try and do just on fanfic in present tense so I did it on this one. Sorry if it's hard to read because of it's tense. Basically Germany sneaks some beer when Italy's having a siesta due to the stress of an upcoming meeting. Italy catches him. Nice summary, eh? Want more? Read on....

* * *

The date of the meeting is drawing near, actually according the small calendar on Ludwig's desk it's tomorrow. The German sighs, his last 3 meetings had been missed due to his little Italian friend, Feliciano and he _had _to attend this one or else. Another sigh escapes Ludwig's lips, Feliciano could talk him out of just about anything and I mean _anything._

Said Italian was fast asleep on the couch for a siesta, giving his German ally a much needed break from the constant chattering of the bubbly man. Ludwig sighs a third time and leans back in his chair popping his back with a soft crack.

With a yawn he decides to go take a break and raid the hiding place for his beer. Ludwig has to store it somewhere other than in plain site or Italy might just end up stealing it away in another one of his attempts to rid his friend of the alcohol, claiming it wasn't good for him.

_As if this… This stress reliever could ever hurt him… _

The German has always had a pretty high tolerance of alcohol not as high as Russia (not even close to Russia) but still fairly high. Besides he will and never has gotten _completely_ stoned drunk.

Standing, the German walks out of his office and into his own room, he then stoops down next to the dresser and with the palm of his hand searches out that pesky handle. Soon his hand brushes a small string and he takes hold and tugs on it lightly.

The string reveals a small trap door and under the said trap door is a small ice chest and three or four bottle of beer and a couple mugs. Ludwig grabs a bottle and mug then seals the trap door again from the prying eyes of a certain Italian.

He pours himself a mug and gulps down a bit at a time. In no time his nerves are relaxed from the tension they normally bear and he feels lighter. He tries not to let the feeling go to his head and strolls back to his office, glancing up at the clock as he goes.

4:30, meaning Feliciano should be getting up soon. Hopefully by then Ludwig will be done with his drink and he can get away with the deed, again. He sinks into his chair and sighs happily, closing his eyes.

He takes another gulp of beer and finds that the mug is nearly empty. It is, after all, a small mug but he finished it much too fast. Oh well, this week has been more stressful than usual due to the stupid meeting.

Ludwig has dwelled over the meeting for the last couple of days and it has not left without collecting its toll on the poor German. Today being the last day before said meeting he was feeling even more stressed. He has no idea what will be expected and it bothers him. Some say it's control issues other say it's OCD or something along those lines, but Ludwig says it's hell.

_Everything must be in order, everything must be correct and what is expected!_

Now Ludwig wasn't feeling relaxed, he has just finished his beer and he feels like, well…. Like shit. It's not the alcohol, Ludwig knows for sure it's not the alcohol; no it's his blasted mind. It constantly bugs him, driving him insane, who knows maybe it _will_ drive him insane… Then he won't have to go to the meeting then he won't have to worry anymore… Then… He should stop thinking about that now.

Ludwig has to go put up the mug and barely started beer bottle away now or risk Feliciano finding him and Ludwig doesn't want that to happen. He stands up and takes the bottle and mug in hand then strolls down the hallway, his stride not in the least affected by his alcohol consumption.

That's when he runs into the groggy, just awoken Feliciano. The Italian runs into Ludwig as he makes his way down the hallway from his room and blinks, "Doitsu? What're you…?" He trails off as he sees the beer and mug. Feliciano gets a stern look, which for him is a pretty rare feature on the Mediterranean face. Then he lets loose.

"Doitsu! I thought we already agreed you wouldn't drink that anymore!" Ludwig sighs,

"Look… I…" Another sigh, "I'm sorry." Italy tsks and shakes a finger at the German, then he reaches to take the bottle and mug from the other. He tries to take it away but Ludwig's grasp on the bottle and mug are like iron and stays firm as the little Italian tries to pry it away.

After a couple seconds of fruitless attempts, Feliciano tsks again and steps forward; if he can't get it away that way than how about _this _way.

_After all if France-Nii-san could do this so could he. _

The little Italian leans forward brushes his hand gently over Ludwig's cheek, surprising the German who, according to the circumstances, thought that he would get a yell or a really loud scolding. Feliciano seems to like the surprised reaction as he trails his hand lower to Ludwig's neck, tracing little ovals in the pale skin.

Now the Germans eyes are wide in surprise and confusion, the touch tickles and it makes him feel… Strange. His grip on the bottle and mug loosen as the Italian continues.

That's when everything stops and Feliciano's free hand grabs the bottle while the other ceases it's tracing and grabs the mug. Feliciano leans up and kisses Ludwig on the cheek, whispering "_Grazie_…" Then he leaves with a smirk on his face and a victorious look in his eyes. Ludwig is left gaping in his wake.

* * *

Translation(s):

Grazie- Italian for thank you

Please review! I am begging! JK. But still review it's a nice thing and it makes me feel all fluffy inside! So take your mouse (or track pad) and click on review then type up a nice long review or a short sweet review or just a REVIEW. It's that easy, don't be lazy think about how much you like reviews. I'm rambling now so I should stop. ^^;


End file.
